freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Teorie i plotki
Five Nights at Freddy's ''to gra z zawiłą fabuła i wieloma niewyjaśnionymi zagadkami, co automatycznie rodzi wiele teorii i mitów na jej temat. Razem z nimi są także plotki, które w większości są fałszywe i natychmiastowo uznawane za błędne. Temat został stworzony po to, by umieścić w nim jak najwięcej teorii i plotek dotyczących gry. Powinien być często edytowany przez użytkowników i moderatorów by zawierał jak najwięcej. Zanim cokolwiek tu dodasz, skontaktuj się z adminami. Jeśli masz zamiar to zrobić, podaj jakiś dowód na prawdziwość dodanej rzeczy. Teorie Teorie są generowane przez fanów którzy próbują wyjaśnić jak najwięcej zagadek. Najprawdopodobniej żadna z nich nie jest prawdziwa i nie powinna być akceptowana zanim Scott jej nie potwierdzi. Śmierć Phone Guy'a Jedną z najpopularniejszych teorii jest tajemnicza śmierć Phone Guy'a. Jest wiele informacji o tym zdarzeniu. Wiadomość z czwartej nocy to źródło większości spekulacji. Mówi wtedy, że "nie będzie go by wysyłać ci więcej wiadomości". W tle słychać dobijanie się do drzwi. Gdy Phone Guy skończy mówić słychać dżingiel Freddy'ego i dziwne beczenie, po czym nagranie zostaje przerwane. Straszne? Fakty: * Oczywistym jest, że został on zabity przez animatronika, gdyż pod koniec słychać jego krzyk. * Bardzo często o zabójstwo oskarżany jest Freddy, ponieważ on jako jedyny może puścić dżingiel. Nie jest jednak wiadome, czy Freddy był z tym związany. * Pod koniec nagrania, jeszcze przed krzykiem, słychać beczenie. Ten dźwięk wydają tylko Chica i Bonnie. Łatwo jest więc powiedzieć, że to któryś z nich. * Dobijanie się do drzwi typowe jest dla Foxy'ego. Istnieje możliwość, że uczestniczył w tym wydarzeniu. Kto go zabił? Prawdopodobne jest że było to zabujstwo zbiorowe ale to już osądźcie sami. Sama wiadomość mało mówi o tym, kto go zabił. Najczęściej oskarża się o to Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego, lecz z powodu beczenia powstaje możliwość, że zrobili to Bonnie bądź Chica. Wielu fanów oskarża o to Foxy'ego, ponieważ w nagraniu słychać dobijanie się do drzwi, a on robi to jako jedyny. Wielu też oskarża o to Freddy'ego z powodu jego dżingla. Ustalając, że Phone Guy używa tej samej mechaniki co gracz można wyciągnąć pewne wnioski. By doszło do jego śmierci potrzeba kilku zdarzeń: * Drzwi muszą być zamknięte, gdyż Foxy się do nich dobijał. * Freddy musi jakoś być z tym związany, gdyż słychać jego dżingiel, lecz potrzeba jeszcze sytuacji w której by go zagrał, a robi to tylko wtedy, gdy jest w kuchni, w biurze lub po skończeniu się energii. * Z powodu beczenia w biurze musi znajdować się Chica lub Bonnie. Jeśli Foxy dobijał się do drzwi to Bonnie nie mógł się tam dostać, gdyż mógł on wejść tylko tymi samymi drzwiami. Jeśli wszystkie powyższe sytuacje są potwierdzone, można ustalić kilka wersji zdarzeń: * Freddy wkradł się do pokoju gdy Phone Guy przeglądał kamery. Proste w teorii, lecz nie takie proste biorąc pod uwagę kilka spraw. Na początek, Phone Guy usłyszał dżingiel Freddiego jeszcze zanim został zabity. Freddy nie puszcza go dopóki moc nie zostanie wyłączona. Nawet jeśli weźmiemy to pod uwagę to jest jeszcze inna sprawa. Brak dźwięku wyłączenia mocy (jest to dosyć głośny dźwięk). Nawet jeśli moc odeszła to nagranie byłoby przerwane znacznie wcześniej, zanim Phone Guy by zginął. Jednak cała akcja jest nagrywana przez cały ten czas, więc musiał on używać jakiegoś innego urządzenia do nagrywania, lecz takowe urządzenia nie wydają dźwięku dzwonienia telefonu podczas odtwarzania. Jedynym więc wyjściem, gdy wciąż nie skończyła się energia, jest odegranie dżingla w kuchni, aczkolwiek dżingiel nie byłby wtedy dosyć głośny, więc Freddy nie mógłby być daleko i musiałby się teleportować do biura. * Foxy wszedł do pokoju i zabił go. By tak się stało Phone Guy musiałby otworzyć drzwi po tym, jak Foxy odszedł, a tamten przybiegł do niego bardzo szybko i go zabił. Jednak takie sytuacje zdarzają się tylko podczas Custom Night gdy Foxy ma wysoko ustawiony poziom A.I. Foxy mógł też zaatakować po tym, jak skończyła się energia, lecz jedynym animatronikiem który atakuje po wyczerpaniu się mocy jest Freddy, a ci dwaj nie mogą atakować naraz. * Chica wkradła się do pokoju i go zabiła. Phone Guy mógł zamknąć lewe drzwi, włączyć kamerę i spojrzeć na kuchnie. W tym czasie Chica mogła wkraść się do pokoju i zacząć jęczeć. Phone Guy mógł to usłyszeć, wyłączyć kamerę, po czym być zabitym. Nie ustalając, że Phone Guy używa mechaniki gracza wszystkie animatroniki mogły zaatakować razem. Teorię potwierdzają dźwięki wydawane przez każdego animatronika. Ponieważ jedynym źródłem tego jest jedno nagranie nie można potwierdzić tego kto go zabił. Jego śmierć może być jedynie źródłem kolejnych zagadek, gdyż Scott nie stwierdził nic na ten temat. Foxy jest sprawcą ''The Bite of 87 W roku 1987 zdarzył się incydent w którym jeden z animatroników ugryzł kogoś, po czym ten stracił płat czołowy. Mimo iż nie jest to wyraźnie stwierdzone, fani sądzą, że sprawcą był Foxy. Dowodem jest to, że jest on tym wycofanym animatronikiem. Dodatkowo Pirate Cove zostało oznaczone jako nie działające. Teoria też mówi, że stało się tak by ominąć dalszych wypadków. Jest też inny dowód, a mianowicie stan Foxy'ego. Jego szczęka jest prawie zawsze otwarta, jakby była uszkodzona. Gdzie jest ciało Phone Guy'a? Jego ciała nie można znaleźć nigdzie w pizzerii, przez co fani ustalili dwie teorie. Kostium Chici Popularniejsza teoria. Większość fanów twierdzi, że został włożony do kostiumu Chici. Dowodem tego może być widoczny czasem drugi rząd zębów w jej ustach. Pierwszej nocy Phone Guy mówi, że gdy człowiek założy kostium widoczne będą tylko jego oczy i zęby. Jednak drugi rząd jej zębów wygląda nierealistycznie i są to raczej zęby z jej endoszkieletu. Phone Guy mówi też, że animatroniki będą chciały wsadzić gracza do kostiumu Freddy'ego. Jednocześnie Chica ma już jeden endoszkielet w sobie, więc to nie miałoby sensu gdyby animatroniki chciały tam wsadzić człowieka. Inną przyczyną przez którą ludzie sądzą, że to tam jest ciało Phone Guy'a są dziwne dźwięki podobne do ludzkich wydawane gdy jest w biurze. Jednak Bonnie wydaje te same dźwięki. Logicznym wyjaśnieniem jest to, że ich mechaniczne głosy (oboje śpiewają, więc muszą jakieś mieć) się psują i muszą być naprawione. Kostium Złotego Freddy'ego Inną popularną teorią jest też to, że Phone Guy siedzi w kostiumie Złotego Freddy'ego. Można to przyjąć, ponieważ nie można zobaczyć w nim endoszkieletu. Dodatkowo pokrywa się to z faktem, że jest to kostium Freddy'ego, co daje prawdopodobieństwo wrzucenia tam strażnika. Złoty Freddy to halucynacja Złoty Freddy jest tajemniczym animatronikiem, który ma swój specjalny sposób docierania do biura. Patrząc na kamerę 2B istnieje możliwość, że plakat zmieni się na plakat ze Złotym Freddym. Opuszczając monitor Złoty Freddy będzie siedział przed graczem. Robi tak nawet gdy jedne i drugie drzwi są zamknięte. Ludzie sądzą, że jest halucynacją bo główny bohater, Mike Schmidt, czasami ma zwidy. Patrząc na plakat Złotego Freddiego i na biuro może spowodować, że obraz ten utkwi w głowie, przez co wydaje się, że on tam jest. Im dłużej się na niego patrzy, tym halucynacje są mocniejsze, aż w końcu zaatakuje. Gdy to robi, to Jumpscare nie przypomina wcale ataku, lecz wygląda to bardziej jak jedna z halucynacji. Podobieństwo do morderstw Nathana Dunlapa 23 października 2014 na kanale Youtube The Game Theorists pojawił się filmik, w którym omawiana była teoria o Five Nights at Freddy's. W tym filmiku narrator MatPat opisał podobieństwo co do zabójstw popełnionych przez Nathana Dunlapa w Chuck E. Cheese 14 grudnia 1993 w Aurora, Colorado. Historia opisana w skrócie: Dunlap został zwolniony z restauracji w pięć miesięcy przez niezgodności z jego godzinami pracy. Nocą w której odbył się atak schował się w toalecie do czasu, aż restauracja została opuszczona przez klientów i pozostali sami pracownicy (Collen O'Connor, Benjamin Grant, Sylvia Crowell, Bobby Stevens i Marge Kohlberg) . Podczas przeprowadzania ataku, Dunlap używał pistoletu małego kalibru do zabicia O'Connor, Granta i Crowell, wszyscy czyścili wtedy jadalnie. Po tym wszedł do kuchni gdzie strzelił Stevensa w szczękę. Jednak z nieznanych przyczyn Stevens wciąż żył i udawał martwego, mając nadzieję, że Dunlap nie wykończy go. Dunlap opuścił kuchnię i wszedł do biura gdzie była Kohlberg. Kazał jej otworzyć sejf, on zabrał z niego wszystko i ją też zabił. Dunlap został złapany kilka godzin później dzięki dowodom, którymi był film z kamery i zeznania Stevensa. Jest wiele podobieństw do tej historii i gry. - Miejsce morderstw z Chuck E. Cheese miało miejsce w Grudniu 1993. Te z Pizzerii u Freddiego Fazbeara miało miejsce gdzieś pomiędzy 1991 a 1996, gdzie 1993 może być opcją. - Coś bardziej interesującego to podobieństwa pomiędzy ofiarami a animatronikami. Schowek może być nawiązaniem do Benjamina Granta, który był tam odkurzając dywany. To mały pokój, do którego może wejść tylko Bonnie i nie ma w nim nic oprócz środków do czyszczenia podłogi. Sylvia Crowell była najbliżej łazienki i czyściła bar sałatkowy. Może być nawiązaniem do Chici, jej motto "Let's Eat" i jej drogi do biura przez toalety. Foxy może być nawiązaniem do Marge Kohlberg, ponieważ oboje są gdzieś z tyłu restauracji. Kohlerg była menedżerką nocną i mogła być bardziej agresywną osobą, co tłumaczy agresywne zachowanie Foxy'ego. Jedyną ofiarą, która ma małe podobieństwo do któregokolwiek z animatroników to Collen O'Connor, która nie jest w zbyt wielu względach podobna do Freddy'ego. Jednak po przejściu przez jadalnię Freddy chowa się w damskiej toalecie. Może być to nawiązaniem do tego, że Collen była kobietą, bądź do tego, że Dunlan chował się w łazienkach. Złoty Freddy sam w sobie jest postacią zagadkową, ponieważ nie wiadomo czy jest on animatronikiem, lecz też uczestniczy w tej teorii. Złoty Freddy ma tendencję do pokazywania się niespodziewanie i pokazuje się w pozycji słabej, jakby osuniętej. Może być ona podobieństwem do tego, że Stevens udawał martwego po byciu strzelonym. Ponieważ Złoty Freddy pojawia się niespodziewanie może być to podobieństwem do Stevensa, który niespodziewanie był żywy, czego Dunlap się nie spodziewał. - Rezultat Rezultatem teorii jest to, że Mike Shmidt jest mordercą. Jednak teoria sięga trochę dalej z jego życia, ponieważ ustala ona, że Mike jest więźniem, a to co się dzieje to jego nieustający koszmar. To wyjaśnia to, że nie wiadomo co się stanie, udaje mu się wyjść stamtąd o 6:00. Jednocześnie jest on atakowany przez swoje ofiary, a ta która przetrwała wciąż z niego drwi, lecz ten jest zmuszony do patrzenia przez kamery na te same pokoje, które odebrały mu wolność. I gdy raz mu się uda przetrwać, musi to ciągle robić w kółko i w kółko. Purple Guy i Phone Guy, to ta sama osoba Jedna z teori mówi, że Purple Guy i Phone Guy, to ta sama osoba. Dowodamem na to jest fakt, że żadko pod koniec minigieki "Save Them", goni nas Purple Guy z odznaką na piersi i czymś przypominającym telefon. Ale jenocześnie w takich czasach, nie było takich telefonów. Poza tym, Phone Guy wspomina, że jego ulubionym animatroniki jest Foxy i nigdy nie lubił Marionetki. A w minigierce "Go, Go, Go", Purple Guy thumb|Purple Guy w minigierce "Take Cake to the Children uśmiecha się do Foxy'ego, natomist w mingierce "Take Cake to the Children", Purple Guy zabija dziecko, przed pizzerią, które jest uznawane za Marionetke. Plotki Zwykły fan-made, nie są prawdziwe. Żadna z nich. Zostały wymyślone po to, by ludzie na siłę ich szukali. 1/9/8/7 na Custom Night Największa plotka. Dotyczyła ustawienia A.I podczas Custom Night na 1/9/8/7 by odkryć sekretne zakończenie. Wielu ludzi grało na tych ustawieniach i każdy odkrył normalne zakończenie. Po aktualizacji 1.3 Scott dodał natychmiastową śmierć przez Złotego Freddy'ego za każdym razem gdy kod był włączony. 0/6/6/6 lub 6/6/6/6 na Custom Night Podobnie do punktu wyżej, lecz zamiast sekretnego zakończenia miała być możliwość odblokowania kamery w Kuchni. Zwykłe kłamstwo udowodnione nie raz. W plikach gry nie ma żadnych plików graficznych dotyczących widoku z kuchni. Purple Guy to animatronik Nie którzy, zaczeli sądzić, że Purple Guy jest to animatronik, przez jego świecące oczy. Ale w plikach gry nazwywa się "Man" (z pol. Człowiek). Więc nie jest animatronikiem, lecz człowiekiem. Pies Sparky Pies Sparky to animatronik wymyślony przez fanów. Miał czasem pojawiać się na kamerze 5 (kulisy) . Był opisany jako animatronik podobny do psa bez jednej ręki. Miał "nie być brutalny" i nie atakować gracza, tylko czasem pojawiać się na kamerze. Nie ma plików o nim w grze, a jedyne zdjęcie o nim to Photoshop. Nawet kreator powiedział, że to kłamstwo. Piracka Śmierć Po nielegalnym pobieraniu gry ze specyficznych stron z torrentami miał pokazać się Freddy z jumpscare'em przy każdej próbie wyłączenia gry. To tylko plotka rozsiana przez Scotta by "ukarać" każdego kto nie chciał płacić za grę. Podobny trick został zastosowany przez Greenheart Games "Ciastko jest kamerą." Ciastko w biurze miało być kamerą. Dowodem miały być monitory w biurze, które zmieniały się za każdym razem gdy Mike był atakowany. Jednak to był łatwo udowodniony fałsz. Po spojrzeniu na monitory każdy wyświetlał inny kąt. Gdyby ciastko było rzeczywiście kamerą to kąt byłby taki sam. Dodatkowo pokazują widok, który ciastko nie mogłoby nagrać przy ataku Foxy'ego. Sugestią jest, że monitory odbijają widok, lecz nie wiadomo czemu nie robią tego w innym przypadku. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Teorie Oczy Toy Chici Gdy Toy Chica znika ze sceny jej oczy znikają. Gdy dokładnie się przyjrzysz ciastku Chici to zobaczysz, że ma ono oczy takiego samego koloru co Toy Chica. Prawdopodobnie Chica wkłada swoje oczy do ciastka by narobić ci więcej strachu. Dziób Toy Chici Dużo ludzi mówi o tym, że w Mangle znajduję się dziób Chici. Powstała teoria, że Mangle zbiera części, żeby stać się potężniejszy/potężniejsza i zemścić się na osobach, co go/ją porozkładały. Oczy Marionetki Gdy skacze na nas Marionetka, w jej oczach widać oko podobne do ludzkiego. Może to być dusza zamknięta w Marionetce, albo (co bardziej prawdopodobne) odbicie oczu Jeremego w jej oczach. Usta Balloon Boy'a Gdy przyjrzymy się ustą balloon Boy'a w Biurze, to możliwe, że zobaczym "pare oczu". Ale te oczy, w przeciwienstwie do oka Marionetki, nie są tak wyraźne. Możliwe nawet, że ich nie zobaczymy na pierwszy thumb|308px|Czy widzicie coś dziwnego?żut oka. A więc, może to być po prostu....Odbicie światła. Plotki Kot Candy Pewien czas temu gracze FNaF2 po pojaśnieniu zdjęcia Prize Corner, zobaczyli, że koło prezentu widnieje głowa podobna do kota. Niektórzy sugerują, że to może być Candy - animatronik kot stworzony przez fanów. Dotychczas zauważono tylko uszy i rękę, jednak postać jest w ciemności i prawie nic nie można zobaczyć. Ostatnio w internecie zamieszczono wiele zdjęć tego animatrona. Został on przez pirata zamieszczony w 2 części gry. Został on usunięty, a autora tego kota czekały konsekwencje. Mimo, iż jest to fan-made, to i tak nie psuje atmosfery gry. Ostatecznie powstała fanowska 3 część gry, w której kot nazwany już sugar budzi postrach. Balloon Girl w Game Area Na filmie użytkownika FuzionZGamer w momencie około 0:25 można była zobaczyć, że za prezentem są dziwne "kółka" wyglądające jak oczy. Stało się to sławne wśród jego widzów, jednakże okazało się, że to była po prostu wstążka od prezentu. Purple Guy w grze Purple Guy z minigry "SAVETHEM" miał rzekomo pojawiać się w biurze, jednak okazało się to tylko fan-made'm (Photo-Chopem) Cień mężczyzny Na jednym z nagrań na YouTube'ie uwieczniono cień mężczyzny koło łazienek w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Były różne spekulacje na ten temat. Nie którzy uważali, że to Phon Guy, Purple Guy, albo nawet Mike z FNAF1, ale był to kolejny fan-made (Photo-Chop) thumb|Legendarny obraz, przedstawiający cień mężczyzny, przy łazienkach, jest zwykłym Photo-chopem Shadow Balloon Boy Przez ostatnie miesiące pojawiły się informacje o tajemnicej halucynacji co miała pojawiać się w biurze i crashować grę. Aby się przed nim schronić trzeba było założyć kamerę w ciągu 4 sekund bo inaczej scrashuje nam grę. Duzo osób wierzyło że to prawda a niektórzy szukali dowodów że to nie prawda. Wreszcie udowodniono że to jedynie Fan-Made stworzony przesz Fana. Lecz są jeszcze ludzie co wierzą że jest Shadow Balloon Boy. Mówiono również, że ta halucynacja miała się pojawiać tylko w wersji mobilnej thumb|Legendarne zdjencie Shadow Balloon Boy'a z 4/5 miesiency Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2